Heartthrobbing White Day
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Hilda and Aoi are having a competition on who's going to get a better present on White Day. ONE-SHOT


**Hey, minna~! This is ****lil'chrome-chan ****again! XD This is my third Beelzebub fic and a sequel of the first one, 'The Demon's Valentine'! I'm very happy that I got quite an amount of review for my first Beelzebub fic so I was kinda enthusiastic when I was writing this! x3**

**For you guys who haven't read TDV, I suggest you to read it first before you read this one, it'll make more sense! ;)**

**Oh! And I'll have to thank these people here who reviewed TDV: ogaxhilda, CrazyFool65, unnamed reviewer(which is actually KK! XP), Disease called Love, Massu Chan, matsuky1407, PM Sky, jd, Axtla3000, MakubeDaKiddX, nnc, PiPoPiP, Princess Ren, Armandhas, fan, kingvampire00, and SakuRiin! XD  
>I love you guys~<strong>

**Aaalright! Ready to read?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I present to you:<strong>_

_**~ Heart-throbbing White Day~**_

.

.

_Black._

_Always black…_

The staring from the delinquent teen started to bother her she couldn't even concentrate on reading the novel she _surprisingly _borrowed from Furuichi.

She lowered the book slightly and took a peek to the delinquent, Oga Tatsumi, who was still staring at her with his bored gaze as if there's nothing else he could do in this world anymore. She eyes his bed and found the baby Demon Lord sleeping peacefully on it, no wonder it's so quiet here.

_Stare._

Annoyed, her eyebrow twitched and she closed her book.

"What?" she hissed.

Oga's lips lazily parted, "Ah, nothing… I was just wondering why you're always wearing that dress. You don't have anything else? Something… _whiter?_"

"Why do I have to wear something _white_?" there's a hint of disgust when she said 'white'.

"Well, I just thought it might suit you…" he said with his usual flat tone.

Irritated, Hilda opened the book once again and locked her gaze on the words rowing beautifully on the page, "Quit babbling nonsense just because you're bored, Oga Tatsumi. I don't have time for that…" she scowled.

"Come on, Hilda. You know this is Baby Beel's nap time. I can't go anywhere and I'm bored to death here. And not to mention you fuckin' destroyed the new PS2 which I just bought last week! Show some freakin' guilt, you damn woman!"

"…" the blonde didn't even flinch.

"You…" Oga's hands trembled because of rage, "you… you damn _goth loli cosplayer_!" he shouted with his whole might.

Still reading the book, a smirk formed on the blonde bombshell's delicate lips.

Once Oga heard a whimper coming from the direction of his bed, he stiffly turned around. He gulped when he found an almost-crying Beelzebub.

"W-wait! Halt! Don't cry, Baby Beel! Please don't! I beg you! Okay? I'll buy you a croquette after thi-"

"UGYAAAA!"

The electricity just shocked him to the extreme as the baby cried.

The blonde wet nurse ignored the fact that Oga's being shocked right before her eyes and continued reading. A smile appeared on her lips,

"_Another lively day again…_"

* * *

><p>"Hilda-chan~!" Misaki called with a singsong voice.<p>

Hilda slowly turned around and muttered a low "Hm?"

"You know, Hilda-chan? White Day is soon!" the elder girl exclaimed cheerfully.

Hilda tilted her head, "Will something happen on that day?" she asked innocently.

Misaki quickly slapped the blonde's back and laughed loudly, "What are you talking about, Hilda-chan? Don't tell me you didn't expect anything from my damn brother after what you gave him on Valentine's Day?"

"Ah… Valentine's Day, I see. I've almost forgotten about it…" Hilda muttered. She remembered the Tabasco Chocolate she gave Oga the other day. It was a month ago so she barely remembered it. It was just a prank and she didn't put any feeling behind that. Not that she wished he would give something for her on White Day. But she did hope that Beel would give something to her.

Hilda walked away and muttered, "I don't think he'll give me anything in return though…" and with that she closed the door and took a walk outside.

Misaki stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe that Hilda had given up on hoping something on White Day because of her stupid brother. She swore she'll do something about this.

Clearly unaware to her, it was just a misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired girl was playing with her little brother until her Grandfather shouted.<p>

"Aoi! We're out of soy sauce! Go and buy some!"

"Okay!" she stood up and patted the baby's head, "Onee-chan is going out for a while. Be a good kid and don't go anywhere, okay, Kouta?" she said while smiling.

Kouta nodded, "Ah!"

Aoi wore her red jacket and brown boots before she exited the house. It was quite a cold day.

The dark-haired girl looked upside as she walked at the side of the street. She smiled when she thought about White Day. But she suddenly stopped her pace.

"No, no, no! What am I thinking? It's not like I'm hoping for him to give me something in return! I messed up on the Valentine's Day so I swear he won't give me anything for White Day!" Aoi denied with all her might, even though she _did _hope that the delinquent would give her something.

"What are you doing talking to yourself in the middle of the street, Kunieda Aoi?"

Aoi froze when she heard it. Not because she's embarrassed by her action just now but instead, because of the voice that was even colder than weather –which she already knew who it was.

"Hilda!" she gaped.

Black, yellow, and pink. That's definitely her…

The blonde bombshell was standing in front of her, just wearing her usual gothic Lolita dress and not even adding any piece of cloth to protect herself from the cold. She was holding her pink parasol with two hands.

Ah… Aoi had to admit that the smirk on the blonde's face somehow pissed her off. She could understand Oga's feeling a bit.

"Out for shopping?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that? I'm out of soy sauce that is…" Aoi hissed.

"Is that so?"

There was an awkward silence and none of them moved from their spots.

The dark-haired girl began to sweat and cursed herself for meeting Hilda in a place like this. '_Why do I have to run into her of all people?_' she mentally yelled.

"Hey, Kunieda…"

"What?"

"When you were talking to yourself earlier, I heard something about White Day…"

'_And here she just said something worse all of a sudden!_' Aoi mentally yelled again, hysterically. But she managed to compose herself, "And what of it?" she asked.

Folding back her pink parasol, the blonde's lips slowly formed a smirk, "Shall we have a competition? This time it'll be: The one who gets better present wins. How does it sound to you?" Hilda folded her arms and leaned her back against the fence beside her and smiled coolly.

'_Déjà vu…_' Aoi sweatdropped, but she smirked afterwards. She straightened her back and folded her arms, shooting a glare to the blonde bombshell, "Never heard of anything better…" she sounded challenging.

"Hm…" Hilda returned her glare and smirk.

Unconsciously, a blue spark appeared between them as they both were eager to win this competition.

* * *

><p>Furuichi stared.<p>

Oga's hand was stretched towards him, ¥1000 on his palm. Noticing that the silver-haired teen didn't get his meaning, he shook his hand.

"What?" Furuichi asked.

"This is my allowance for today…"

"And?"

"Whaddya think I've been givin' my allowance to you for this whole month for? Hurry up and take it! If I left it home, that female monster will rob it!"

"Hilda-san's not a robber!" Furuichi shouted, immediately understand who Oga was referring to.

"Not that! I mean she'll take it away if she knew that I'm going to use the money I've been saving to buy a damn PlayStation Portable! You don't know how many PS she freakin' destroyed!"

"Aih…" Beel nodded in agreement.

"And here I thought you'll be using the money to buy a White Day present for Hilda-san and Kunieda-senpai!"

"Huh? White Day? What's that?" Oga asked lazily while digging his ears with his little finger.

"Where the hell have you been these past 15 years, OGA? Have you been living under a rock?" Furuichi shouted overreacting_-ly_.

"I dun care about something like that. Just take my money and give it to me the day after tomorrow. It'll be enough to buy the PSP…" Oga said as he bid good-bye to his best friend.

_Click!_

As the door was closed, Furuichi stood there like an idiot. But something caught his attention.

"The day after tomorrow…?" he muttered. Not too long later, he grinned and shook his head.

"You're such a dishonest person, my friend…"

* * *

><p>Oga opened the door to his house and stopped midway.<p>

_Black and yellow. These are not good signs…_

"Sewer rat, where the hell have you been?"

Hilda was standing there, arms folded, glaring at him like there's no tomorrow.

Oga stood there, strolling inside his memories and tried to find what he did wrong today. Strangely, he couldn't think of anything he could possibly _did_ wrong. What the hell was this woman's problem? She kept seeking problem with him every time they're together.

Hilda was still glaring at him.

Oh, wait! He could think of something wrong that he did today. He accidentally washed his underwear along with hers this morning. But so you know, that was totally an accident! On 7 AM this morning, it was the first time Oga Tatsumi used the washing machine, and he didn't know that he should separate males and females' underwear when washing it, swear!

Oga swallowed hard at the thought of what she'll do to him after this.

"Are you finally aware of what kind of incomprehensible deed you had done?" the blonde's voice was chilling and it made his blood ran cold. He could freeze, _literally._

"L-let me explain, Hilda. I wasn't doing it on purpose! You know what kind of person I am, right? Of course you know. And I'm clumsy so please don't blame me for it. Next time I'll make sure to separate them both, pinky swear?" Oga smiled as he childishly pointed his little finger out.

Hilda unsheathed her sword from her pink parasol and swung it as fast as lightning, barely missing the tip of Oga's little finger by a millimeter.

"AAH! My finger! You could seriously harm it there!" Oga shouted as he covered his little finger with his palm.

"Tsk. I missed…"

"Don't 'tsk' me, damn goth loli! And here I was trying to make up with you for once in my whole lifetime!"

Hilda stretched out her hand, holding a pair of socks.

Oga blinked.

Hilda slightly looked at her side and blushed –_goddammit, she blushed_.

"You forgot to wear your socks today. Aren't you cold?" she asked, her eyes glistened.

Oga's eye twitched at this and he couldn't help but to show her an extremely disgusted expression, his fingers stiffened and his breath stopped somewhere in his throat. He _literally _froze.

After sheepishly handing the socks to Oga, Hilda ran away, "D-don't get the wrong idea! I-it's not like I'm worried about you or anything!" she yelled before making her way upstairs.

Oga's mouth wide-opened.

'_Tsundere?_'

He stood there, dumbfounded, holding a pair of socks in his hand.

He got it! People _do _says that a person who's going to die will have a change in attitude! Maybe that's Hilda's case!

The delinquent teen clapped his hands together, socks between them. "Rest in peace, Hilda…" he muttered.

"Aih?" a question marked appeared above the baby's head.

* * *

><p>. . . .<p>

**Two days later  
>White Day<strong>

. . . .

* * *

><p>It's finally White Day and she still couldn't come up with any idea that would make Oga give something to her. It was a little depressing in her perspective. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted Hilda's challenge that time.<p>

The dark-haired girl sighed for the umpteenth time since she arrived to school.

At a table not too far from hers, a group of girls were watching her with curiosity for a while now.

"What do you think happen to Nee-san? She sighs a lot today…" Nene asked in concern.

"Maybe something about Oga-chi?" Yuka grinned.

"No way!"

"It's White Day today…" Chiaki muttered randomly.

"She might be hoping for something today…" Kaoru said wisely, crossing her arms.

"She did give something to Oga-chi on Valentine's Day too!" Yuka snickered.

"Then, you guys are saying that Aoi nee-san is melancholic because of that bastard?"

Yuka, Chiaki, and Kaoru nodded in unison.

Nene took a seat and massaged her temple before she groaned, "Well, I'm not supporting that bastard at all, but… if him giving nee-san a present will make her happy I think I'll have to do something about it…" she said.

Yuka and Kaoru gave each a high five while Chiaki only showed a small victory smile.

* * *

><p>On his way home after school, Oga could feel someone stalking him and started to feel uneasy.<p>

"Oi, Furuichi…" he called.

"What…?" Furuichi answered boringly.

The delinquent opened his palm.

The silver-haired teen eyed his palm for a while.

"Gimme my money!" Oga demanded.

Furuichi groaned before he put his hand on his pocket and took out the cash money in it. He couldn't believe he's been carrying that money inside his pocket while ignoring the fact that he might be robbed because of it.

After putting the money on Oga's palm, he walked away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Oga asked with his usual flat tone.

"I'm going home. I remember having something to take care of…" he said as he waved his hand and continue walking away.

Oga then entered the nearest bookstore and bought a book.

Nene and company were watching each of his movements and Chiaki was cosplaying as Sherlock Holmes.

"What do you think he just bought, Watson-kun?" Chiaki began babbling randomly.

Feeling excited, Yuka joined her. "Maybe a porn mag?" the girl snickered.

Nene sweated at the two girls' childish actions, "Hey, do you guys think this'll really help Aoi nee-san to get a pre-"

"I think he bought a novel or something, judging from the size of the book…" Kaoru said wisely, tapping her chin with her fingers in a thoughtful way.

"Don't you join them too!" Nene shouted.

* * *

><p>The blonde walked at the side of the street, her right hand holding a paper, skimming the content of the shopping list she got from Misaki earlier while her left hand was holding a shopping bag. Today's dinner would be Macaonese dish again. She could feel her lips curved into a smile when she thought about how Oga's family had always been very kind to her. She wondered if she could repay their kindness someday.<p>

"Ah!"

Hilda could hear a familiar voice and she brought her head up to see who it was, only to calmly part her lips, "Oh… Kunieda. I see we ran into each other again…?" she muttered.

Aoi could only slap her forehead, cursing herself for her misfortune.

"But today I have an errand to run, so I don't have time to chat with you. I'll excuse myself here…" the blonde slightly bowed and walked off. Aoi let out a sigh of relieve that she didn't ask anything about their deal.

"_I envy you_…" Aoi could hear those words when Hilda walked pass her.

She widened her eyes and wanted to ask what that means, but she decided to walk away, in a different direction from Hilda's, but suddenly he heard the sound of sudden brake and a car hitting something from behind her. The dark-haired girl quickly turned around, hoping that she won't see what she's thinking of. Her eyes widened in shock,

"HILDA!"

* * *

><p>Oga exited the thread shop and earned a suspicious from the Red Tail girls who were <em>tailing <em>him.

Losing her patience, Nene growled, "What the hell is that guy doing?"

"Maybe he wants to learn how to knit…" Yuka covered her mouth to hold her laughter.

"That's not even funny!" the red-haired Red Tail leader scolded her.

"_Are? _Where's Akichi?" Yuka tilted her head.

The purple-haired girl, Kaoru, pointed at a nearby game store where Chiaki was in. Nene and Yuka's jaw almost landed on the floor, '_She got bored midway!_'

In the meantime, Oga was still walking on the snowy street, holding two bags of his purchases.

"Nyooh…" Baby Beel slightly trembled because of the cold.

Oga noticed this and turned around to look at the baby, "Today sure is cold, huh, Baby Beel? Maybe we should make some hot chocolate once we got home, how bout it?" he grinned.

"Aih!" Baby Beel threw his fist to the air and waved it cheerfully.

_Beep beep beep_

Oga could feel the vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his phone out of the pocket and pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Hello, what is it, sis?" he asked, already knowing who's calling.

"_Tatsumi! This is bad! Hurry and come here to the hospital! Hilda-chan is-"_

Oga widened his eyes. Judging from his sister's voice, she couldn't be joking. This matter is serious and he better hurry to the hospital before it's too late.

"You can explain later. I'll sprint there!" after that he ended the call.

Oga ran and ran towards his destination, he couldn't think anymore. He didn't even know what happened to the blonde maid, but one thing he knew for sure: _this is not a going to be good_.

"_Rest in peace, Hilda…"_

He shouldn't have said that!

Once he arrived to the hospital, he met his sister and Aoi's panicked expression.

"Tatsumi…" Misaki muttered sadly.

"What happened?" Oga asked, demanding a clear answer.

"The car was badly dented…" the older girl bit her lip.

"So, where is that bitch?" Oga asked, trying to sound strong.

"I'm sorry Oga, I tried to stop her!" Aoi tried to coax the delinquent.

Oga bit his lip and muttered a hesitant, "So… she died?"

"Don't go killing me off, you mongrel. If I'm going to die, it's going to be after I kill you…" he could hear the usual chilling voice he heard almost every day, and for once in his lifetime, he's glad to hear that voice.

The delinquent turned around and saw Hilda standing there, unhurt. Folding her arms and glaring at him as usual.

"Hilda!" he exclaimed.

"Hmph…" she kept glaring at him.

"You're alive? Then… what's with Kunieda and sis? Are they trying trick me?"

Misaki grinned and Aoi tilted her head, not understanding the situation.

"I was just telling you that I tried to stop her from destroying that car any further just because it hit her a little and dropped her groceries…" Aoi explained.

"And I was just saying that the car was badly dented~" Misaki said with a singsong voice.

"You demon sister…" Oga's voice lowered dangerously.

"Peace!" Misaki snickered and then ran off somewhere.

"Good grief, that damn sister…" Oga turned around to face the two girls while massaging his temple in frustration. Then he noticed that both Hilda and Aoi were here. It's a perfect time.

Oga handed one bag to Aoi and the other to Hilda.

"What is this, Oga?" Aoi asked curiously.

Hilda just stared at him as if waiting for the answer of Aoi's question.

"These are, you know…" he scratched his back lazily, "…idiot Furuichi told me something about White Day or something, so…"

Aoi widened her eyes and her cheeks reddened, she couldn't believe Oga actually give her something in return for her detergent chocolate on Valentine's Day. She couldn't describe how happy she is right now.

"Can I open it?" she asked, half embarrassed and half excited.

"What else can you do to it?" Oga answered randomly.

Aoi excitedly opened the bag and took out the thing inside. It was a book, sort of big and thick book, she wondered what it is. And she noticed what it is…

"What the hell! Cooking book?" she shouted.

"Well, I still couldn't forget the taste of your detergent chocolate, which was very toxic, and I think that if you have this book you'll make better ones…"

Aoi's face was as red as tomato. What the hell? Because of that accident, now Oga thought that she can't cook properly? It's so embarrassing! But somehow she's also happy that Oga cared about her cooking skill.

"Y-you're underestimating my cooking skill! It's not like I can't cook at all! But thank you anyway!" Aoi threw her face away while blushing.

Oga took that as a happy respond, the he turned to face the blonde, "You're not gonna open it?"

The second Oga finished the sentence, Hilda tore off the paper bag, almost ripping the thing inside, which made Oga panicked.

"HEY! You're going to rip it off!" Oga shouted.

Hilda could feel something really soft on her hand. It was white, light, and very soft. As if she wasn't holding anything at all. Somehow it relaxed her just by touching it.

"That's a scarf made of wool. You don't have any scarf of your own at home, so I thought I'll buy one for you. Baby Beel helped to choose that too…" he said with his usual flat tone, "…You don't have to wear it if you don't want to…"

Hilda held the scarf to the lower part of her face and inhaled it. She smiled under the scarf. She liked it. This thing lightened her mood, she wondered why.

Hilda's lips formed a smirk, "It's not like I like this scarf or something like that, but Master chose it for me so I have no choice. Thank you anyway…" she said.

"If you want to sound like a _tsundere, _act like one!"

Hilda chuckled.

'_I think I don't really have to act like Kunieda to gain your attention, Oga Tatsumi. It was stupid of me to be jealous of her…_'

"Those things are expensive, so take care of them. It worth my whole month's savings…"

Those phrases caught the attention of the girls. They remembered their deal in an instant and both of them eager to know whose present was more expensive.

"How much was my present?" both of them asked in unison.

"Hey, people usually do not ask the price, right?" Oga avoided their question.

"JUST ANSWER IT!"

Oga winced and gave up, "¥1000 each…"

"Excuse me?"

"¥1000 each…"

"No more no less? The prices are the same?"

Oga nodded.

The two girls lowered their head, their bangs shadowed their faces as the aura behind them changed drastically. Oga could feel his blood ran cold and he _literally _freeze again. The weather sure is cold, huh?

"You insensitive bastard!"

BUAK!

After that, the only thing he could remember was darkness, and _black._

_._

_._

_I gave her white scarf for White Day, yet what I see on that day was black. _

_._

_._

_The next time you saw Hilda, the sign will be: black, yellow, pink, and _white_..._

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**XD**

**Anyway, Happy White Day, everyone~**


End file.
